nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Periodspace
General Information The Republic of Periodspace is a small, devout nation, notable for its compulsory military service. Its hard-working, cynical population of 26 million are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The small, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Defence, Religion & Spirituality, and Commerce. The average income tax rate is 14%. A substantial private sector is dominated by the Automobile Manufacturing industry. The government is reining in public spending, the government is seen to favor Catholics, the government is cutting back on the number of political prisoners executed each year, and punitive tariffs protect local industry. Crime is a problem, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Periodspace's national animal is the Lion, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Dollar. Periodspace is ranked 4276th in The North Pacific and 84,338th in the world for Smartest Citizens. People The following is a list of known people in Periodspace: Prim Medi Ultima (leader) Hack Chicago (Field Marshall) Alexi Dodinas (talk-show host) Henry Taiden (rapist) Buffy Henderikson (CEO of the People Trading Corporation) Akira Theikson (libertarian web site officer) Dave Wu (head of consumer watchdog "Debt-Busters") Billy-Bob Summers (chairperson of the National Poetry Society) Thomas Longfellow (citizen) ﻿ History Recently Discovered Undiscovered Tribe Lived contentedly in self-contained universe until discovering actual universe larger than ten by twelve miles. The Early History of PeriodSpace includes a Recently Discovered Undiscovered Tribe being found. The citizens in Periodspace in the North Pacific decided it was time to show that it's military was a world power. Quickly it and it's sole ally, The Awesome Bros, declared war on a nationstate located in The Powers of Nations known as Evaningham. Periodspace quickly became allies with many nationstates in The_Renowned_SovetScotia, such as Legionica, Tannarabia, and Bohlatopia, as all but Tannarabia declared war on Evaningham. The first act of the war was when Evaningham used Nuclear Warheads and Military invasion on a city in Bohlatopia. Bohlatopia instantly sent virtually it's entire military into Evaningham, scoring a couple of huge wins for its nationstate. Meanwhile, Periodspace sent its seemingly endless amount of Infantry into Evaningham, conquering several dozen cities. Eventually, The Awesome Bros helped Bohlatopia recover from loss of troops and invasion while Periodspace evacuated Evaningham and Legionica dropped Nuclear warheads on Evanigham, winning the war. Currently, this Nation-state and most of its allies are trying to find out who Fagaii is, while The Awesome Bros is currently at war with Fagaii, even though there haven't been any attacks yet. For a brief time, The Awesome Bros found the key to Fagaii's castle, but the leader of Fagaii made new keys, so The Awesome Bros can't get in. Also, Periodspace claims to have found a way to get secret information about Fagaii. Fagaii dropped an increasingly powerful bomb on The Awesome Bros, ripping it's economy in half. The war continued when The Awesome Bros duplicated the bomb, then redropped it on Fagaii, and dubbed it "The Dave Bomb". This destroyed Fagaii, which was then nuked by Legionica. The war appeared to end when Periodspace then invaded Fagaii, bringing it's incredible mililtary power to life. Periodspace still has not revealed how he is getting secret information on Fagaii. After Fagaii, Periodspace and Legionica still wanted more NationStates, so Legionica nuked the Reigon known as The Powers of Nations, and then Periodspace used blitzkrieg to conquer the following NationStates: Cbopolis, Jasonland of fagai, Simminton, Gershosha, Katie Kingdom, Rayebania, and Hawkinwater. The various branches of Periodspace's military brought their budget petitions to your attention and, as usual, they are all asking for widespread increases over the rest of the military departments. The Debate "Clearly the army requires the greatest increase in funds this year," says Field Marshal Hack Chicago. "After all, wars were never won by air or sea and in this dangerous world we must be able to protect the interests of Periodspace. Currently our men get hand-me-down weapons, rations I wouldn't feed a pig - the army is increasingly looking like a bad career option and we can't have that. If we're going to get recruits, we need more funding to support our brave lads in their duty." This is the debate Periodspace's government chose to elect. A spectacular but failed attempt on your life made national news today. Interrogation of captured suspects has pinned the blame on agents of the nation of Blackacre, with which Periodspace has notoriously chilly relations. Your cabinet is divided as to how to respond. "Sending assassins to avenge you isn't enough!" argues hawkish talk-show host, Alexei Dodinas. "The fact that Blackacre is this bold means we haven’t made them fear us yet - and a nation that isn’t feared isn’t respected. We need to do the only thing we CAN do: bomb their cities! Raise a revolution! Salt their fields! It may cost money, but our nation’s honor is priceless." This is the debate Periodspace's government adopted. After the capture and trial of notorious rapist Henry Taiden, who was convicted of the rape of over 50 women in the past two years a debate has emerged on how he should be punished. "Everyone knows re-education is a waste of money, we shouldn't go soft on these crooks!" says CEO Buffy Hendrikson of the People Trading Corporation. "Simply place all rapists and criminals in Periodspace into forced labor under the management of our company to serve out their sentences. When we're through with them, they won't even think of jaywalking, much less harming another person. We get cheap labor, and these crooks get put straight. Everybody benefits... well, except the crooks." This is the debate Periodspace's government is preparing to adopt. The Police department is considering installing surveillance cameras in all major public areas, in an effort to crack down on crime. The Debate "This is a blatant invasion of the right to privacy!" says libertarian web site operator Akira Thiesen. "Now I can't even go out in public any more without being watched? And you know this is just the beginning. Today there are cameras in city streets. Tomorrow they're peering through your bedroom window." This is the position your government is preparing to adopt. In response to an increasing number of people falling into debt and declaring bankruptcy, activists are arguing that the government should take a stronger role in protecting its citizens from loosely regulated lending firms and in helping its citizens pay off or cancel their debts. Dave Wu, head of consumer watchdog 'Debt-Busters' urges the government to enact new laws: "We've got middle and lower class families falling victim to predatory financial institutions and plunging into debts they can never hope to repay. The government must pass legislation restricting things like interest rates to stem the tide of people losing their property to these sharks, and take an active role reviewing all loan repayment terms." This is the position Periodspace's government is preparing to adopt. Periodspace joined World Assembly. The Reigon that Periodspace is in, The Space For Periods, conducted embassies with another Reigon called Iwwinian Leigon. Periodspace, along with another Nation-State in a Reigon called The Nacho Republic, invaded Deep South Borland, Zimbada, and Deckarda. The National Poetry Society of Periodspace is demanding government-funded programs to promote the arts, especially poetry. "We need government help to promote culture." says Billy-Bob Summers, chairperson of the National Poetry Society of Periodspace. "Poetry is the soul of our nation, the very pulse of humanity! We will ultimately be judged according to our contribution to artistic enlightenment. In other words, please provide funding for our humble mission to bring the beauty of poetry to the masses!" This is the position Periodspace is preparing to adopt. Periodspace endorsed New Periodspace. PEriodspace conquered Haterted. A furious debate over eminent domain, or compulsory purchase, the government's right to take a citizen's private property without permission, has erupted after the government evicted hundreds of people from their homes to make way for a new shopping complex and a bypass. "Eminent Domain? More like outright theft!" cries Thomas Longfellow, whose house was bulldozed. "They took away my home! I have to move everything in my life somewhere else because of the whims of some fruitcake city planner? It's lunacy! This blatant power abuse mustn't be allowed to continue. The government should require explicit permission before taking private property!" This is the position the government is preparing to adopt. Periodspace voted to condemn The Kraven Corporation. Thousands of migrant citizens and expatriated citizens of Periodspace have asked the government to take them home from Marche Noir, a faraway country on the brink of a terrible and violent civil war. "We must co-ordinate with the government of Marche Noir in order to secure our absentee voters- ahem- citizens who are in their country," says Jean-Paul Longbottom, your Minister of Foreign Affairs. "We must also create an emergency fund to assist our expats and help bring them back to Periodspace. No matter where any of our people are, they're still ours and our responsibility." This is the position your government is preparing to adopt. Some key figures of Periodspace's major religious groups have requested government sponsorship for the institution of an inquisition to try heretics and blasphemers. The Debate Cardinal Mortimer Gratwick, Archbishop of Periodspace's capital, demands you kiss his ring before telling you, "the Church encourages the formation of an Inquisition. However, it will only be to try those in error and put them on the right track to holiness; you needn't worry about those nasty thumb-screws and we haven't had a rack in ages, so we won't be torturing people. Of course, in order to bring this noble plan into effect, the Holy Office must have jurisdiction over the civil courts." Historians and educators have campaigned against the skewing of historical facts for artistic purposes following the premier of the new historical drama titled 'It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Revolution!' The Debate "It is completely outrageous!" cries media critic Freddy Li. "The Captain was our most inspiring war leader and is a national hero! He never had a teen sidekick named Pogo! And he certainly didn't come from outer space! We should protect ourselves from such wanton revisionism and outlaw so-called artistic licence. That way we can be happy that what goes on in these movies is for real!" This is the position your government is preparing to adopt. Due to the ongoing wars in neighboring countries, a recent rash of illegal immigrants have been caught at the borders of Periodspace, prompting many citizens to call for tighter immigration laws. The Debate Pip Jones of the Periodspace National Purity League says "These illegal aliens are just an eyesore with their strange customs and funny languages. Uneducated immigrants like these only worsen crime and steal valuable jobs! I say we should boot them all out on their ears and put a big fence around the country!" The Revolution A time period in history known as simply "the revolution" was when the area that Periodspace had taken from Evaningham decided to create it's own nation state known as New Periodspace. It was the same time that Periodspace was off conquering Simminton. ﻿